Sunset
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Diana and Christie are getting married, so they enlist their friends to help them plan the wedding. Diana/Christie


**Disclaimer**: I don't own White Collar and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I'm thrilled that New York legalized gay marriage, and this idea hit me yesterday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Diana literally couldn't stop smiling when she walked into work on Tuesday. She had taken Monday off, which was unusual. She always went to work. Peter and Neal exchanged a curious look and then decided to ask her what was going on. "So, what's up with you?" Peter was slightly confused by her behavior.<p>

Diana just continued to smile. "Christie and I got engaged this weekend! We're planning our wedding for August 3rd." She and Christie had celebrated the news of New York passing the marriage equality bill and their engagement all weekend. That's why the both of them had decided not to go into work on Monday.

"Congratulations!" Both Peter and Neal were thrilled for the two women.

"Thank you. Now let's get to work!" Diana was beaming, and her happiness was pretty much contagious. All of her co-workers couldn't help but smile when they saw her.

The FBI agent was thrilled to finally get home after work was over. She had missed her fiancé all day. She couldn't wait to marry Christie.

"I missed you," Christie murmured when she arrived home from work half an hour later. She leaned over and kissed her fiancé.

"I missed you, too. Love you." Diana was still in shock that they were allowed to get married. She thought this day was never going to come.

"I love you too, Di. You want to go celebrate again?"

"Of course!" She grabbed Christie's hand and they went off to their bedroom to celebrate their engagement yet again.

The two women went to see Elizabeth a few days later. "Congratulations you two! I'm so excited for you both!"

"Thank you. Elizabeth, we want to know if you'd help us plan our wedding." Diana knew that Elizabeth was the best woman for the job. She and Christie had agreed to ask her immediately to help them.

"I'd be honored to help you two plan your wedding! Do you want to get started right away?" Elizabeth already had ideas forming, and she wanted to share them with Diana and Christie.

"Sure." Christie grabbed her fiancé's hand and the three women sat down to start discussing details about their wedding day.

It took them a few hours, but they had sixty percent of the wedding planned by the time they got done. "We'll discuss more later. There's not much time to plan the wedding, but we can do this." Elizabeth hugged both Diana and Christie.

"We can go dress shopping on individual days. Maybe Sara will even help." Diana was excited to wear a wedding dress, and she had no idea why. She hated wearing dresses. They were uncomfortable.

"I look forward to it." Elizabeth hugged them again, and then they went back home.

Two weeks before the wedding, Diana ran into a small crisis. She enlisted Peter and Neal for help. "I don't know what to do. Please help me figure this out?"

"Of course we'll help you. That's what we're here for." Peter grinned at her.

She explained to them what was wrong, and they agreed to help her. Within two days, the issue was resolved. Diana thanked them both profusely for it.

A week before the wedding, both Christie and Diana started to get cold feet. They couldn't wait to get married, but it was still slightly terrifying to both of them.

"You are marrying the woman you love, Diana. It's awesome. Don't worry about cold feet. You know it's normal." Sara continued to eat her salad. She and Diana had gone out to lunch today since Neal and Christie were up to something. Both women were trying not to worry about whatever it is they were doing.

"True. I think I'm letting my fear take over, and I shouldn't. Christie and I have been together for a long time. She's going to be my wife." Diana couldn't help but beam every single time she thought of Christie as her wife.

"You'll be fine. And hey, look at it this way! You and Christie only have, what, five days before you're married? You don't have that long to wait." Sara took another bite of her salad.

Christie couldn't sleep the night before the wedding. Her mind wouldn't shut up. She was impatient to marry Diana, and she couldn't help but think about what their life was going to be like in the future.

Diana also couldn't sleep. She was too nervous and paced back and forth all night. Elizabeth got her to calm down once, when she herself woke up around 3:30 in the morning, but it didn't last for very long. Diana was back to pacing less than twenty minutes later.

Sara and Elizabeth were up by 8:00, both woken up by Diana and her nervousness. The wedding wasn't until much later, but they still had a ton of last minute work to do. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm going to be a married woman tonight." Diana couldn't believe that.

"Yes you are. Now, eat." Elizabeth didn't want her to get married on an empty stomach. It probably wouldn't end very well.

"I'm not hungry."

"You probably should listen to her." Sara didn't want Diana to be sick from not eating today.

"Fine." Diana reluctantly ate some breakfast, and like Elizabeth and Sara had said, she felt much better afterwards. The FBI agent didn't tell them that, however.

As the sun started to set, the wedding finally started. Peter – filling in for Diana's late father – walked her down the aisle. Christie had been walked down the aisle by her mother.

"I love you," Christie whispered.

"I love you, too. So much," Diana whispered back.

Their minister started to talk, but neither of them paid attention. They were too caught up in each other.

Diana and Christie started to exchange vows a few minutes later. They had chosen to write their own, something that had been driving them crazy for the past few weeks. The two women had wanted their vows to mean something.

By the time they were done, both were crying. The minister started speaking again and after the rings were exchanged, pronounced them married.

Diana kissed Christie after the minister told her it was okay. It soon turned into them making out in front of all their guests within seconds, only stopping when the minister cleared her throat.

"We're married now, Di!" Christie hadn't realized she had shouted until Elizabeth, Peter, Neal, and Sara laughed.

"I love that you're my wife now." Diana was thrilled to be married to her now. She hadn't ever expected this day to arrive, and it finally had.

"I love it, too." Christie kissed her again, and then they went off to mingle with their guests during the reception.

It had been a day that Christie and Diana never thought would happen, but happy that it did occur. They would always remember their wedding, and the weeks leading up to it.

It had been one of the best of their best days of their life.


End file.
